Data storage devices, such as disk drives and solid state drives are employed in numerous areas such as computer systems (e.g., desktops, laptops, portables, etc.) and consumer devices (e.g., music players, cell phones, cameras, etc.). User data is typically stored in a non-volatile memory, such as a magnetic disk or a non-volatile semiconductor memory (e.g., Flash memory). When a power loss event occurs, the data storage device may execute an emergency operation such as flushing write data stored in a write cache to the non-volatile memory to avoid data loss, or parking a head on a ramp to avoid damaging the head.